rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome to Haven
"Welcome to Haven" is the fifty-third episode of RWBY and the first episode of Volume 5. It premiered in select theaters as part of a collaboration with Fathom Events on October 12, 2017. It then premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on October 14th, 2017 and was released for non-FIRST registered users of the Rooster Teeth site on October 17th, 2017, and was made public on October 21st, 2017. Summary Weiss Schnee is on her flight to Mistral, with the pilot who is keeping them under the radar. When a call for help comes in over the radio, she has to accede to his wishes to not assist. Qrow Branwen shows off Mistral to Team RNJR before taking them to Haven Academy to see Leonardo Lionheart. The academy is emptied out, its remaining staff having been given leave after fighting Grimm on the borders of the kingdom. Qrow is annoyed that the Relic is not being protected. It turns out that each Relic is locked in a chamber that only a designated Maiden can open. Qrow reveals that he believes the Spring Maiden is with Raven Branwen, but Lionheart delays going after her. After Qrow and the students leave, Watts, who had been listening, has his emblem appear on the desk and chides Lionheart for his poor improvisation skill. Sun Wukong and the Belladonna family just failed in confronting the local White Fang representatives with the information on Ilia Amitola's Scroll. Ilia herself surreptitiously visits Blake Belladonna, unrepentant about letting the blame be passed to her. She urges Blake to stop and leave before it is too late, but knows it is useless. Yang Xiao Long stops to fuel up Bumblebee and get some water. She then punches out a drunkard who hits on her and tells the bartender that she is looking for someone. He warns her that the only significant person nearby is Raven Branwen and that she does not want to get mixed up with bandits. The drunkard overhears this from outside and confronts Yang on this before she can depart. Oscar Pine manages to find Qrow at a bar and asks for his cane back. Qrow gives him The Long Memory and later the two go back to the house where Team RNJR is. By then Qrow is giddily drunk and can barely contain himself while Oscar tries to explain that he is also Professor Ozpin. Transcript }} Characters *Ilia Amitola *Arthur Watts *Oscar Pine *Just Rite Bartender *Yang Xiao Long *Shay D. Mann }} Trivia *The title of the episode, "Welcome to Haven" parallels the episode title from Volume 2's "Welcome to Beacon", continuing the latest arc's nods to titles from The Beacon Arc. *The post-credits scene from "No Safe Haven" is reused in this episode. *The fuel station Yang stops at, "Just Rite", as well as her brief exchange with the Shay D. Man, is a reference to her Goldilocks allusion. *When Oscar remarks "You have silver eyes" to Ruby upon first seeing her, it is a callback to when Ozpin said the same words to Ruby in "Ruby Rose". *While the comics Ruby was reading remains unnamed. Lindsay Jones jokingly revealed that this comic was "Absolute Boyfriend".RWBY Rewind: Ruby Rose Rewinds With Us at 28:00 See Also *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V5 01 00002.png|RNJR and Qrow look at the sight of Mistral. V5 01 00010.png|Weiss is alarmed when she hears the mayday come in. V5 01 00016.png|RNJR encounters Professor Lionheart. V5 01 00018.png|Ghira and Sun both agree that they don't like the Albain brothers. V5 01 00020.png|Blake encounters Ilia. V5 01 00024.png|Qrow shows Lionheart the location of the Branwen tribe. V5 01 00025.png|Lionheart copies files from Qrow's Scroll. V5 01 00026.png|Lionheart secretly working for Watts. V5 01 00028.png|A shady man flirts with Yang. V5 01 00030.png|Yang still hasn't fully recovered. V5 01 00034.png|A giddy and drunken Qrow brings Oscar. V5 01 00035.png|Oscar reveals himself as Ozpin to RNJR. Video References Category:Episodes Category:Volume 5